Happy Bear-thday!
by KianajLau
Summary: "You're afraid to tell Jackie you have a crush on her, but you're not scared of bears? I don't get you, Marco!" In which Marco tries to sneak into Star's dorm room for her birthday but gets caught in a sticky situation. Well, no- not really. He just gets stuck in a bear trap. Oneshot.


"Okay, how bad can this be?" Marco Diaz looked up at the wall in front of him. "It's just a twenty-foot high wall with a window that may or may not be Star's and may or may not be locked." He gulped and winced as his voice cracked. He was eighteen now yet was still going through puberty. His voice had still significantly gotten lower but squeaked when he got nervous or raised his voice.

Marco looked at the crumbly rocks on the wall and the crawling ivy vines that looked ready to jump out and tangle around his foot, dragging him down as he screamed into the never ending darkness, drowning him in the very same dark fluid mass that had once captured Star-

He shook his head and tried to smile. He still had nightmares for Star, waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, thinking of the times when he thought he'd lost her. He hoisted his backpack higher up and shuddered, placing his foot on a rock without a second thought. He grunted slightly and felt moisture build up under his armpits after a few feet and minutes of struggling to find good footholds. He climbed about ten feet before he slipped on a rock. It fell to the floor with a semi-loud _plink_ that seemed to echo endlessly throughout the courtyard. He stopped on the ledge of a window that seemed stable. The windows were closed, so that was good. Marco took off the giant large bag he'd packed full of things Star loved- including her beloved Earth treats Sugar Seeds cereal.

Marco took off his red hoodie and stuffed it in the bag, carefully placing it back over his shoulders and resuming his climb. He grunted and sweated and finally made it up to the window he presumed was Star's. He sat for a while, leaning against one of the ancient pillars. The boy leaned forward slightly and took a cautious peep into the room.

He couldn't see much, but there were Love Sentence posters and pictures of him and the princess thrown haphazardly across the walls. Yup, that was her room. He opened the window, hoping her roommate was out like Star promised she always was. He looked around, squinting as he tried to find an appropriate area to put down his bag. The room was inky black and he could barely see anything. He threw his legs over the window sill, making sure there was no shelf by the window he'd bump into and stealthily slid down into the room.

"OW!" Marco's still high-pitched scream echoed across the room and the a faint glow emanated from a small shadow. "Marco?" The glowing object was lowered and the lights were turned on. "Marco!" The college freshman squealed in happiness as she skipped through the sharp metal objects on the floor deftly and made her way to Marco. "Hugs!" Marco chuckled as he fell back a little after she'd flung herself on him. She pulled back, jumping a few feet further back than natural, using her mewberty wings that were shrunk behind her long blonde hair. "What are you doing here?" Her tone sounded accusing and Marco immediately glared at her in defense. "Uh, hello? Tomorrow's your _birthday_?" She scoffed, flipping her hair back lightly as she poofed it up into a ponytail. "So you decided to come in here and wake me up? Thanks, Marco. Best birthday present ever."

"Hey!" His voice cracked again. "I'm not the freak who leaves-" he looked back, " _bear_ traps in front of the window anyway! Why bear traps?" She looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean 'why bear traps'? It's so I can _trap_ a _bear_. Duh, Marco, sometimes I wonder if _you_ have a firm enough grasp on all this Earth stuff." He groaned and dragged his hand down on his face, leaving a trail of grime on his face. "A bear? Bear's can't climb twenty feet and fit through a window that size!"

"Well, I'm _sorr-ee_ for being careful!" The Mewnian princess huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"My _god,_ Star. Bears don't even _live_ in this part of the state!"

"How do you know that? Mr. Bear Expert?"

"Well, I certainly know more than you!"

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think so?"

"I've lived on Earth my entire life. And," he laughed that Marco laugh of his that made her glare soften, "I'm a year ahead of you." He smirked, a habit he'd developed in his late teen years. He took a long stride over the traps and booped her nose.

She grumbled something about her being a princess and firing him from being a human and then finally sighed. "Whaddya want Marco?" She asked that in her lazy voice where she combined words and made her sound completely and utterly adorable.

He wasn't done being mad at her though. Yes, she was being too cute for her own good, but he was trying to do something nice for her and she acted like this? He could've gotten in a _lot_ of trouble if he were found on the girl's side of the dormitories. They hadn't tied the knot, so he couldn't ask her on a date, that would be awkward even though they both knew they both had feelings for the other. "Well, right now, I wanna know why you have bear traps in your room? It ruined my surprise!"

She huffed again and stomped her foot, "You're afraid to tell Jackie you have a crush on her, but you're not scared of bears? I don't get you, Marco!" It was true. The boy hadn't confessed his feelings for Jackie yet, not even after all these years. But how could he when every time he tried thoughts of a certain blonde princess swam through his head? She bit her lip and nodded her head in satisfaction. That did it. She was just too _Star_. He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. Her voice was muffled into his shoulder, but he was positive she had muttered something similar to 'ew, sweaty back,' but that didn't stop her from hugging him back just as tightly. Marco released her, much too soon for both of their likings, and stepped back, grinning at her. "Best friends don't let best friends have bad birthday-days." Stars eyes sparkled with tears of happiness and she bit her wand, her hearts seeming to glow as she looked at her best friend.

"Now c'mon, help me set up for your birthday surprise!" She didn't question his logic and helped him unpack the contents of the bag, squealing when she found more banagic wands, Sugar Seed cereals, wand chargers, hair bands, nachos, and other Star necessities.

They spent the night laughing and setting up for the surprise meant for the very girl helping to set it up. Star inhaled helium, blasting the balloon with a narwhal blast that made Marco laugh so hard his white grape juice spurted out of his nose- he'd poked it from the bottom, of course, it's easier that way.

When it was finally morning, Star was asleep and Marco was sitting on a beanbag- that he hoped wasn't the beanbag monster that ate Star's possessions (he'd blushed when he thought of himself as Star's _possession_ ). Star woke up a while after to see the room completely decorated with a banner that said 'Happy Fourth Birthday on Earth, Bestie!'

She'd acted surprised like she had when the Diaz's used to throw her parties celebrating her days on Earth. Marco and Star shared cake, laughter, and memories in her dorm at a time much too early for things such as those.

"Oh, and Star?"

"Yeah, Marco?"

"Put away the bear traps."

"... Okay."

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if I wanted it to end like the Blood Moon Ball episode like 'Now go make me some nachos." "… okay" And I wanted it to end with "okay" but... I dunno**

 **But, I needed it to end with bear traps, so… Yeah… Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for not updating the yesterday or the day before that… I know it's short, but it's something! It's just a one-shot, so… yeah, that's about it…**

 **I have my wattpad account again, back in Singapore, so, that's cool. Check me out there (for my original stories) if you want at KianajLau (same username). So, yup.**

 **PEACE OUT BROSSSSSSS!**


End file.
